My SharinganEyed Uchiha
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Chaptered version of My BlueEyed Blonde. Itachi has been given a new mission. One that causes him to destroy half of his clan, kill all the members of Akatsuki, and destroy his little brother. Mission: Protect Uzumaki Naruto. Eventual ItaNaru
1. Pro: The Mission To Protect Naruto

You know, I told myself I'd put up this story after I have seven (after several days of only having six) reviews, and I wake up this morning and there are eight. Thanks to those who reviewed on My Blue-Eyed Blonde, and here it is: My Sharingan-Eyed Uchiha.

1234567890

Prologue

The Mission to Protect Naruto

1234567890

"Itachi-kun?" a voice came from the door way. Itachi turned to face his best friend.

"Shisui-nii? What are you doing here?" Itachi asked. Usually Fugaku wouldn't let Shisui anywhere near the main house; something about corrupting Sasuke.

"The Hokage sent me with a message for you," Shisui said, smiling, "He wishes to see you in his office."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few moments."

"Okay," Shisui said, "Ja ne."

"Ja ne." Itachi listened to Fugaku yell at Shisui and scowled, hoping that he would soon get a mission with Shisui _away_ from Konoha.

1234567890

Itachi was let into the Hokage's office almost immediately. He heard the secretary mutter something about the Hokage finally coming to his senses and getting someone to kill the demon.

"I have a mission for you Uchiha-san," Sarutobi said, taking a puff of his pipe, "I wish for you to protect a certain child for me."

"A child?"

"Yes, his name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki…but that was-"

"Yes, Itachi," Sarutobi said, "Uzumaki was the maiden name of the Yondaime's wife. And Naruto is his son. I'm sure you remember what happened several years ago."

"The Yondaime…sealed the Kyuubi…but into his own son?"

"Yes. He is not to know yet. He will know when he is able to protect himself from his father's enemies."

"So I am to protect him from…?"

"The villagers and shinobi that hate him. You may use lethal force if necessary. Come now, let us go to his apartment."

1234567890

"Jiji!" the blonde yelled, when the Hokage entered the apartment, "You came to visit! So did Iruka-nii! He's here too!"

"Hokage-sama," Iruka greeted, from the entrance to the living room.

"Hello Iruka," Sarutobi said, smiling.

"Whose he, jiji?" Naruto asked, staring at the ANBU in front of him.

"This is Itachi," Sarutobi said, smiling, "He will be your protector."

"Hi, Tachi!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Hello, Naruto."

1234567890

Prologue's done. Chapter one will be up, whenever I finish writing it. (Which will probably be after I get lots of reviews to inspire me to write - **Hint! Hint!**) Read and Review, please! Smiles!

Rune


	2. The First Attack

**Why doesn't Fugaku like Shisui?** Fugaku is an ass. In my mind, I can definitely see Shisui as gay and possibly feminine, both something the Fugaku in this story doesn't like. Therefore he doesn't like Shisui, and doesn't want him at the main house to corrupt chibi Sasuke.

**How long do you think this story will be?** Not sure, but expect at least twenty chapters. Hmm…now that I just went back through 'My Blue-Eyed Blonde', maybe anywhere from twenty-five to forty chapters. That's just an estimate. When I get it planned out in more detail, I'll tell you all the expected amount of chapters.

**How old are Naruto and Itachi in this story?** Not sure if the ages are right for canon, but in this story, Naruto is currently six, and Itachi is currently thirteen.

1234567890

Chapter 1

The First Attack

1234567890

"Tachi! You're back!" Naruto yelled, excited to see his protector. Itachi resisted the urge to smile widely at the hyperactive blonde, but it was a futile effort.

"Yes, I am," Itachi said, shifting the bags in his arms around as Naruto attached himself to his waist.

"Where'd you go?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"I went home to sleep, and then I went to the grocery store," Itachi replied, "You should eat more than ramen."

"B-bu-"

"No buts, now sit," Itachi interpreted him, then he picked up the blonde with one arm, and placed him in a chair. Itachi started to put groceries away, leaving some out so he could make the blonde an actual breakfast.

1234567890

Two days later was the first time Itachi had to use lethal force during the mission. It was a Hyuuga shinobi that had gotten it into his head that it would be a good idea to attack and kill Naruto.

Itachi's eyes opened as he heard footsteps down the hall. He had just put Naruto into bed, and the blonde's night guard would come through the window to give Itachi the rest he would need to deal with his hyperactiveness the next day. Iruka wouldn't come to visit Naruto this late, and the Sandaime had heavier footsteps plus he would have waited in the living room. That meant that someone else was here…someone that didn't belong. The footsteps began creeping down the hall towards Naruto's bedroom.

Not wanting to fight in Naruto's room, and possibly wake him up, Itachi swiftly got up and slipped out the door into the hall, leaving four shadow clones in the room, hidden in the corners. He shut and locked Naruto's door behind him. As soon as Itachi had done that, he dodged out of the way of a Jyuuken hit that would have definitely knocked him out for several hours. Itachi faced the Hyuuga, not able to tell in the darkness if it was a man or a woman (they all had long hair anyway).

"You should not be here," Itachi said.

"The demon has to die," the Hyuuga said, the voice revealing the Hyuuga to be a male.

"The demon is as good as dead sealed inside the child."

"That's not good enough! Step aside, and I'll slit it's throat!"

"I cannot allow you to do that." Itachi got into a defensive taijutsu stance.

"You would protect the demon that killed Yondaime-sama!" Itachi activated the Sharingan.

"I would protect the child chosen by Yondaime-sama to keep the demon at bay." As soon as Itachi finished saying that, the Hyuuga attacked. The Jyuuken style was a deadly taijutsu, but only if it hit the right places. The Hyuuga's speed was nowhere near fast enough to land a damaging hit on Itachi, who would dodge, and use the Hyuuga's own taijutsu style against him, having copied it with the Sharingan. Unlike the Hyuuga, Itachi was successful in his hits (most of them anyway as he had to estimate where the tenketsu points were), and in only a few minutes, all of the Hyuuga's tenketsu points were closed.

"H-how can y-you protect the d-demon?" the Hyuuga asked.

"Naruto-kun is no demon," Itachi said, using one of his kunai to slit the throat of the Hyuuga, before taking the body outside through a window to burn it. After that, he reentered Naruto's apartment, and unlocked the door, only to find Naruto huddled in a ball with tears streaming down him face.

"Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, sitting on the bed and pulling the blonde into his lap, "What's wrong?" Naruto sniffled before replying.

"Everyone calls me a demon…everyone hates me."

"I don't," Itachi said, "I don't hate you, and I don't think you're a demon. You're as human as I am." Naruto sniffled some more before snuggling closer to Itachi and going to sleep. Itachi groaned and shifted so he was leaning against the headboard and closing his eyes. A few minutes later…

"You're late," Itachi said (eyes still closed) to the ANBU, with a white wolf mask, that entered through the window.

"Sorry. I got-"

"I swear if you say you got lost on the road of life, I will gut you." The ANBU didn't reply.

1234567890

Well, I'm sure you could figure out who the ANBU was. If not…you've never seen and/or read Naruto have you? Please don't ask for longer chapters; the chapters will get longer when I get all the details for this story planned out. Read and Review please! Smiles!

Rune


	3. No One to Play With

Chapter 3

No One to Play With

1234567890

Itachi watched as Naruto went back and forth on the swing, trying to keep tears from coming out. Itachi frowned behind his mask. Anytime Naruto tried to play with another child, the mother or father of the child would come and take them away, glaring at Naruto the whole time.

His father was of the same mind, so Itachi doubted he could get Sasuke to play with the blonde, and Naruto only knew three other people – him, the chuunin Iruka, and the Sandaime Hokage.

The Hokage was busy with paperwork, and Iruka was teaching at the shinobi academy, so they were both out, leaving him.

And that was a problem.

Itachi had been trained constantly from the beginning of his memories to the present. He had never had time to play with the other kids, and so, he didn't know how.

But something inside him clenched in pain when a tear managed to escape Naruto's eye and roll down his cheek. That settled it – if he didn't know how to play, he would just have to learn. The chuunin should be able to teach him; Iruka dealt with kids all day. But for now he would have to wait until he was off.

"C'mon, Naruto-kun," Itachi said, appearing behind the blonde.

"Tachi?" Naruto sniffed and wiped the tear away.

"Let's go get some ramen, okay?" Naruto grinned widely.

"Yeah, let's go!"

1234567890

Later that Night

After Itachi was relieved by Kakashi

1234567890

Umino Iruka was just about to slip into bed when a knock at his window made him jump. Iruka opened the window, and an ANBU slipped into his bedroom. Iruka recognized the mask instantly.

"Itachi, right?" he asked. The ANBU nodded, and removed his mask, before looking at him.

"How do you 'play'?" Itachi asked.

"Wh-what?" Iruka asked. Iruka, being a closet pervert, had many things going through his mind that were not nearly as innocent as what Itachi meant.

"Naruto-kun has no one to play with, and I do not know how to play. You teach the younger children in the shinobi academy, so you should know how. I want you to teach me how to play."

"T-teach? But, playing isn't exactly taught or learned like ninjutsu, or genjutsu, or taijutsu."

"Then don't teach me like those. Teach me how to play like how the children learn it."

Iruka sighed. This was going to be hard to explain. He wondered if Itachi even knew that boys and girls usually preferred to play with different toys. An image of Naruto and Itachi playing with Barbie dolls entered his mind. Oh dear. He'd better figure out how to teach Itachi how to play, before something like that happened. An ANBU of Itachi's caliber would never live that down.

1234567890

The Next Day

1234567890

Midori Li was the owner of the best toy store in Konoha. She loved to see the look on a child's face when they bought a toy. Her store boasted the lowest prices for the highest quality of toy, so she got to see that look on children's face often.

But she never expected to see an ANBU walk into her store, and buy several toy cars, action figures, and board games. The ANBU never said a word to her, other than a polite thank you when she finished putting the toys into bags. She blinked in confusion, when the ANBU left the store.

"Well," she said to herself, "that was weird." She smiled when a mother brought her twin boys into the store. More customers. She put all thought of the ANBU out of her mind.

1234567890

"About time," Kakashi said, yawning through his mask when Itachi came through the window. "You're late."

"I apologize. I lost track of time with Iruka."

'Iruka?' Kakashi thought, 'Looks like Itachi-kun got lucky last night.' Kakashi was an open pervert. "No problem," Kakashi said, clapping Itachi on the back, making Itachi look at him funny (not that Kakashi could see it behind the ANBU mask). "Hmm…what's in the bag? Souvenirs from Iruka?"

"None of your business," Itachi said, wondering what Kakashi meant by 'Souvenirs from Iruka'.

"Tachi!" Naruto yelled, happily, before hugging the Uchiha. Kakashi smiled behind his mask, and left through the window.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Itachi said. "I brought you some presents."

"Presents?" Naruto asked, in awe.

"Yes, presents. Close your eyes and I'll give you the first one." Naruto's eyes shut quickly and he held out his hands.

1234567890

I was sad at the beginning of the chapter, now I'm happy. This is part of an update of all my stories, this story being number fourteen of twenty-seven. Read and Review, please. Smiles.

Rune


	4. Damsel In Distress Iruka

Chapter 4

Damsel In Distress Iruka

1234567890

Commonly known as Tora because of his tiger mask, Hyuuga Jin was an ex-branch member turned ANBU Commander. The Caged Bird Seal had been removed so he could join the ANBU in the first place. He was also, as anyone who ever met him could tell you, an even bigger ass than the all the other Hyuuga and the Uchiha combined.

And of course, there was the fact that all Hyuuga and Uchiha despised each other (anyone who didn't was an outcast), so when the Uchiha heir became an ANBU under his command, he was delighted at the chance to screw the boy over, and vowed to do it any chance he got.

And damn if it didn't come straight to him…Uchiha Itachi had not come in to HQ for several days. Oh sure, the Hokage said he was on a mission, but the boy was still in the village, and he had been seen repeatedly. There was no mission in the village that required an ANBU to be seen, so obviously the Uchiha was getting lax on his mission. Plus, any mission in the village required check in every half-hour.

With this in mind, Tora had another ANBU contact Itachi and inform him to be in Tora's office within the hour. Little did the Hyuuga ANBU know, it would be his last order as Commander.

1234567890

Iruka yawned sleepily as he opened the door. There stood Itachi in his ANBU outfit holding a smiling Naruto.

"Iruka-nii!" Naruto said happily as Itachi held him out. Iruka took the hyperactive blonde from the ANBU and gave him a questioning look.

"My ANBU Commander has ordered me to his office. Dog is nowhere to be found," Itachi said, and Iruka was sure he heard a 'Lazy ass bastard' to. "You will care for him until I return." Itachi disappeared before Iruka could so anything.

"Okay?" Iruka said to thin air, before taking Naruto inside. "And what would you like to do, Naruto?"

"GI JOES!" Naruto practically screamed, pulling several of them out of his pocket, along with a Barbie doll. He handed the Barbie to Iruka, "You can be the damsel in distress!" Iruka blanched, and vowed to get Itachi back for this.

"Uh, sure Naruto, just let me shut all the window curtains so nobody can see inside."

1234567890

"You wanted to see me sir," Itachi said, perfectly aware that his Commander was not only a Hyuuga but seemed to have a personal vendetta against him. Then again, maybe it was just because he was an Uchiha.

"Yes, about your dereliction of duty during this _mission_ the Hokage has given you," Tora said, hopefully making it clear to the Uchiha in front of him that he didn't believe that there was such a mission.

"Dereliction of duty how…sir?" Itachi asked.

"You were seen."

"Yes, the mission parameters allow me to be seen by any and all people that have, will, or do come into contact with the client. It's all on the paper that Hokage-sama gave you. Perhaps you should get your eyes checked if you missed it." It was an outright insult, and both of them knew it.

"You little shit!" Tora yelled, charging at Itachi. Itachi, more on instinct than anything else, grabbed the Hyuuga by his charging arm, twisted around, and made to throw the Hyuuga over his shoulder.

Unfortunately for Hyuuga Jin, it was the arm that had been recently damaged during a mission, and he hadn't yet seen a medic-nin for it.

Itachi watched in confusion as Tora sailed over his shoulder and looked down at the arm that was still in his hand, and currently detached from its owner. He glanced between Tora and Tora's arm for several moments before turning to the other ANBU that came in the room at the sound of a fight.

"Oops," Itachi said, in a monotone voice that caused the other ANBU to jaw-drop.

1234567890

Three hours later, Itachi had not only been cleared of any wrongdoing (Jin would be spending time in prison for attacking a fellow Konoha-nin), but he had also been promoted to ANBU Commander. For anyone who knew Itachi well, there was a slight bounce to his step as he went to Iruka's house to pick up Naruto. The whole way back to Naruto's apartment, Naruto chattered about playing with Iruka.

As he tucked Naruto into bed like his mother used to do for him, Naruto grabbed his shirt.

"Story!" Naruto demanded. Itachi blinked slowly twice.

"What?"

"Tell me a bedtime story!" Naruto demanded again. Itachi's brow furrowed. Was there a difference between a bedtime story and a regular story? The only 'stories' he had ever told were about his missions, and that was because the mission office wanted full reports on everything.

"What kind of bedtime story?" Itachi asked.

"One with an ogre, and a damsel in distress like Iruka, and a knight in shining armor!" Naruto answered cheerfully.

"Okay," Itachi said, thinking for a few moments. "I'll tell you about the ogre named Hyuuga that kidnapped Princess Iruka, and was beaten by Knight Uchiha"

1234567890

An Hour Later

1234567890

"Knight Uchiha really ripped the arm off the ogre?"

"Yes."

"And was there any blood?"

"Lots of blood."

"COOL!" Naruto yelled.

1234567890

And the bedtime story was partially based on an idea suggested by Karasu Kagami. Several people have requested that I not kill off the Akatsuki members, or at least not all of them. Well, sorry but their all getting killed off by Itachi so this follows My Blue-Eyed Blonde. However, when this story gets to the part where Itachi erases Naruto's memories (see under author's note), I will be posting another story where Itachi takes Naruto with him instead, and no Akatsuki members will die in that one. This is, assuming of course, I remember. If it gets too far past that part and I haven't put up the story, remind me, and I'll get right on it.

Rune

**Itachi erasing Naruto's memory part (will be in a future chapter at some point, only it won't be in Itachi's POV):**

He ran to me, gave me a huge hug, and started begging me to stay. I felt my resolve start to break, and knew I had to do it now, so I activated my Mangekyo Sharingan. I made Naruto look at me, and I sealed away any memories he had of me; good or bad. I left through the shadows. I'm sure it came as quite a shock to the Sandaime, when Naruto returned to normal overnight.

"Tachi?"

"Naruto." I moved closer to the smaller blonde. He backed away.

"D-don't."

"You needn't worry Naruto," I said, "I will not harm you." A few moments later I had an armful with blonde hair.

"Tachi! Don't leave, please! Please, stay!"

"Naruto…"

"Please stay!"

"Naruto look at me…(the blonde looked up)…**Mangekyo Sharingan**."


	5. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


End file.
